


Dance With Me

by sarabifanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Prideshipping, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabifanfiction/pseuds/sarabifanfiction
Summary: Seto Kaiba tests his new Solid Vision System by challenging the hologram of the Pharaoh to a duel, but things don't go quite as expected. A short alternate scene set in the middle of the Dark Side of Dimensions movie. Prideshipping.
Relationships: Atem & Kaiba Seto, Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Dance With Me

The radiant light was peeking through the stain glass windows of the church as Seto Kaiba watched his rival approach him. Standing with his arms crossed, he was ready for the upcoming duel.

"I've been waiting for you, Pharaoh. Today we settle things once and for all."

"Hmh. I take that to mean you want to duel, Kaiba." Atem said with a slight smile on his face.

"I certainly didn't go to all the trouble of bringing you here to ask you to dance."

"Ah, what a pity." Atem said while grinning.

"Yes, we'll duel, and we'll do so with my new... wait. What?" Kaiba stopped his speech mid-sentence pondering if he had actually heard what he thought he had heard.

Atem started slowly walking towards Kaiba. "I said that it is a pity that you don't want to dance. The surroundings are quite breathtaking, don't you agree? What better place for a slow dance, hmm?"

"Ugh..." Kaiba uttered nervously. He started sweating as he was checking his HUD and other gear. "There must be some error in my Solid Vision System..."

"Oh come on now Kaiba, we both know your technology is excellent. Your bleeding edge state of the art system has no limits except your own imagination, so being as smart as you are, I'm sure you can figure out why this is happening." Atem reached Kaiba and grabbed him by his waist. "So, how about that dance?"

For a moment, Kaiba stood in complete silence, staring into Atem's eyes wondering what he wants to do next. He had no idea how much time had passed before he decided to snap back into his senses.

"Abort the simulation!" Kaiba yelled out loud. He watched the enviroment slowly disappear around him, along with the Pharaoh, who seemed to have a disappointed look on his face.

Once the holograms had completely vanished, Kaiba was greeted by an empty room, soon followed by a team of his employees entering with confused expressions on their faces.

Kaiba quickly turned on his heels and headed for the exit. "If you mention this to anyone, I will kill you." he muttered over his shoulder before he left.


End file.
